Reunion
by Undomiel-Estel
Summary: Aragorn returns from a stay in Rohan, and he and Arwen have some catching up to do


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just play in their world.  
  
The train of her gown slid easily across the stone balcony, the heavy velvet sweeping softly and rustling with every quick step. The lilac hue of her elegant robes was pale against the backdrop of the peach sky. The sun was almost set, and it was with great joy that Arwen ushered in the evening. The beginning twinkling of stars glinted in the rosy night air, and from their viewpoint over the banisters of the balcony, Arwen's attendants watched as the King entered the great city with his many attendants.  
  
Aragorn had been gone only a short time. A fortnight spent in Rohan discussing the establishment of a trade route to the north via Eomer's kingdom had been successful. The King had been pleased with the outcome of the talks, but he was more eager to return to Gondor and his Queen. He had dispatched one of his messengers to Minas Tirith, bringing word that the King would return sooner than expected. It was with impatience that Arwen looked for his arrival, and three days after she greeted the messenger, her husband's caravan appeared on the horizon.  
  
The Queen ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the many winding halls of the palace, her frantic pace alarming many of the older maids and servants desperate to get out of her way. She paid little mind to the disapproving stares of her husband's advisors, who muttered among themselves how unladylike it was for their Queen to behave in such childish manners. She paused to hang out the window overlooking the royal courtyard, smiling as her husband steered his horse beneath stone archways to finally enter the green. Turning again, she rushed down the hall and finally down the stone stairwell that separated husband and wife.  
  
Aragorn, upon seeing his wife's entrance, quickly dismounted his steed and ran the final few steps. Arwen launched herself into his arms crying out "Estel!" as he lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. Amused attendants, servants, and guards watched with smiles as their King and Queen indulged in an intensely passionate reunion. When lips melted upon lips, rational thinkers found it best to give the royal couple a bit of privacy. When the need for air drove the two apart, Aragorn pulled her more tightly into his arms and kissed the pointed tip of one delicate ear.  
  
"Meleth-nin, eagerly have I waited to look upon your face! It has not been that long since my departure, but your absence haunted my every dream. I do believe that the next time I venture out of these city walls, I shall have to take you with me. After this trip I've found I sleep better at night when I have your warmth beside me. My bed has been too cold as of late."  
  
"Perhaps this evening after you've spoken to your advisors and taken meal, I could remedy that problem. A cold bed is never a pleasant place to find one's self." The glint in Arwen's blue eyes sent a shiver down Aragorn's back as he watched her full mouth curve into a seductive smile. Hidden from the view of others by Aragorn's kingly attire, Arwen pushed a delicate hand beneath the silk of his tunic. The cool touch of her slender fingers upon his flesh caused Aragorn to draw himself to his full height, warm breath exhaling pursed lips, eyes momentarily shutting as he relished the sensation. Struggling to speak, he said quietly:  
  
"I fear waiting until this evening may not be possibly, Indonya. It is not required of me to converse with my men right at this moment. In fact, I would consider it most inopportune to speak with them while my mind is elsewhere."  
  
He moved away from his wife, though he grabbed one of her wrists in his larger hand and pulled her along with him. Turning back to speak to one of the stable hands who lingered along the walls, Aragorn nodded. "You may take my horse to the stables now. Please see that he watered down and well- fed. He had a long ride this day." With that, Aragorn turned back to his wife and drew her closer as they walked. Leaning into her, he whispered hotly against her ear: "What say you and I make ourselves scarce before my men capture me away to the throne room?"  
  
Arwen grinned widely, and lacing her arm into his, quickened her pace. "I say, my Lord, that that is a brilliant idea."  
  
Grinning like two children with crushes, they trotted through the halls, watchful for Aragorn's advisors and attendants. With heated glances, the lovers nearly sprinted through the halls in the direction of their chambers. They nearly made it, when around a corner came Faramir, quite obviously in search of the King.  
  
"Aragorn! There you are. I've been sent to find you and bring you to the throne room for a debriefing of events. Your men are most eager to hear of your talks with King Eomer and the people of Rohan."  
  
Aragorn groaned and ran a hand over his beard. "Faramir, my journey back has been long and tiring. I would like to seek some rest before delving back into mindless duties. Tell my cabinet that I shall speak with them over these matters in the morning."  
  
"I would my Lord, but they request your presence now. I am sorry to inconvenience you, but I cannot dissuade them." Nodding to the King, Faramir turned to Arwen and smiled.  
  
"I am truly sorry to rob you of your husband's attentions after such a separation, my Lady, as I do not wish to keep you apart. Please, come to the throne room and meet with Aragorn's men to speak. Your presence may help to draw the King there."  
  
Raising a pale hand to his lips so that he might kiss her fingers, Faramir bowed deeply to the Queen. Arwen smiled at the man's desperate attempt to get her husband's much needed presence, and the Elf removed herself from her husband's arm to join Faramir. The Prince of Ithilian chuckled at this turn of events even as Aragorn stood gaping at his wife, who stood smiling prettily at her husband, eyelashes batting humorously.  
  
"Perhaps your Steward is correct, Estel. Maybe the meeting will not consume so much of your time. After that, your evening is free. It is not an unreasonable sacrifice."  
  
Turning on her heel, she nearly dragged Faramir along with her as she moved towards the court room. From behind her, she heard Aragorn follow. Her delicate Elvish hearing causing her much amusement when she heard her husband mutter begrudgingly "This is treason, wife. You'll pay dearly later this night."  
  
Upon reaching the massive throne room, the three noticed that it was empty. Aragorn, aggravated with this bothersome procedure, moved to sit on his throne. Arwen sat beside him on her own chair, watching Faramir as he looked about the room, no doubt as confused as the King as to the location of the King's court.  
  
"Forgive me, my Leige. Your men must have gone to feast. I shall gather what advisors I come across and bring them hence. It shall not take long."  
  
Bowing, Faramir walked from the room and vanished into the halls of the Palace. Aragorn relaxed in his chair, knowing the absence of advisors and dignitaries would spare him a few moments of annoyance. He removed his heavy mantle, and removed the leather tie from his hair, allowing it to fall loosely and graze his broad shoulders. Arwen watched as her husband slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, hands draped over the arms of the throne. Unable to stop herself, she rose from her own throne and came to stand before her husband.  
  
Eyes still shut, Aragorn smiled and nodded at his wife as she placed herself gently in his lap. Running a hand through his dark hair, Arwen leaned down to place a light kiss upon his cheek. The King sighed at the contact and raised his hand to cup her chin. Opening his eyes, he looked at her intently before drawing her more closely against him. Arwen complied and shocked the King for a mere second by straddling his hips, her velvet gown bunching at her waist. Recovering quickly, Aragorn grinned at his wife, even as his hands slid down her back to cup her well wounded backside. The Elf bent over her husband to place hot, open mouthed kissed along his jawline, nibbling up until she captured one of his earlobes between her teeth.  
  
He sucked in a sharp breath, and groaned as she circled her hips slowly against his groin. Looking over her shoulder, Aragorn found it hard to find words, but finally managed to speak in a hoarse voice. "Indonya, we are at the mercy of any passers-by. The door is not even shut."  
  
"Then they shall know the ways in which the King chooses to pleasure his wife." With that, Arwen continued her assault on his neck. Having been born and raised an Elf, Arwen was not shy when it came to the more pleasurable ways of expressing love. The act of sexual union was something to be revered, and Elves often felt that the ways of Man could benefit from following Elven demonstration. Mortals oftentimes viewed the joining of two bodies as a private act that was shameful to discuss or display. Many times Arwen had thanked the Valar for Estel's upbringing among the Elves. He was more open about his bedroom endeavors then most men, but he still felt a sense of propriety at times. However, he had a very aroused Elf in his lap at the present, and Arwen would be damned if she allowed his more modest side to prevent her from what they both wanted.  
  
Taking his rougher hand into hers, she slid it up the smooth skin of her leg, moaning with desire when he finally gave in and continued his exploration without her guidance. His hand worked it's way under her gown, and upon discovery that she wore no undergarments, was rewarded with a deep growl from the back of his throat. Her own fingers worked quickly at the clasps of his tunic, finally baring his tanned skin to her heated gaze. She bit his collarbone, moaning in ecstasy as he loosened the bodice of her gown and returned her primal assault by sucking on her neck.  
  
Panting heavily, they both worked together to loosen his breeches, and before he could work the leggings over his hips, she lowered herself onto him, throwing her head back and crying out his name. His hands gripped the arms of the throne, teeth clenched as he allowed her to ride him. He watched entranced, at the sight of her breasts, confined in the tight purple bodice, rising and falling with each thrust. Her long ebony hair fell over her shoulders, the ends tickling his abdomen as she worked harder to drive him to climax. Tilting her hips away from his, she rested one hand upon his shoulder, the other scratching across his chest.  
  
Aragorn felt himself nearing the edge, but he would not allow himself to be consumed by the raging fire inside until his wife was spent. Lifting a hand from the arm of the throne, he pushed it back beneath the elegant fabric of her gown, the velvet now crushed from the intensity of their passion. Moving his hand up over her thighs, he found the juncture between them and began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves contained within.  
  
Caught up in her own pleasure, Arwen snapped at the pressure his fingers forced upon her. Something inside her broke, and arching her back, she cried out his name as he quickly sped up his own thrusts. He pillowed his head on her breast, and she leaned down to kiss his head and stroke the hair from his eyes.  
  
"Release it, my love. I want to see you sated."  
  
At her words, Aragorn groaned and felt himself explode from within. Arwen closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his warmth seep into her. She continued to sit in his lap for a while, his manhood still encased in her welcoming body. Raising his head, the King looked at his wife and smiled, eyes heavy with fatigue and contentment.  
  
"I do not think I shall be able to conduct affairs of state henceforth in this throne, Nisse. This occasion shall serve as too stirring a memory, and I shall have to watch my reaction to such memories during mindless conferences. I would not want to cause discomfort or talk among my advisors, after all."  
  
Arwen laughed as she disengaged herself from Aragorn's arms. Straightening her gown around her legs, she smiled at the happiness she felt reflected back in her husband's face. They had finished just in time, it appeared, as the sounds of arguing and political rheotoric filled the adjoining halls. It would seem Faramir had found most of the King's cabinet and was now returning with the assembled men.  
  
Arwen quickly bent down to place a kiss upon her husband's mouth before saying "We shall continue this reunion later, Estel" and turning to leave the room. As she passed the league of advisors, they bowed in accordance to her rank, some murmuring "My Lady". Following her departure, They turned to greet their newly returned King. Immediately they turned away, faces red and eyes averted Aragorn did not understand the cause for such reaction until Faramir joined him by the throne, eyes closed and voice low.  
  
"My Lord, is something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not. Why should anything be wrong?"  
  
"Because my Lord, your trousers are undone, and your royal "appendages" are hanging out for all the world to see." 


End file.
